Returning Home
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: "You got someone to return home too?" His team member asked, Sam studied him for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, soon to be two some ones." Slash, Mpreg


_**Returning Home**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS:LA**_

_**Summary-"You got someone to return home too?" His team member asked, Sam studied him for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, soon to be two some ones." Slash, Mpreg**_

_**So this is my first NCIS:LA. And also one of the few (if not only) mpreg for NCIS:LA. I've read lots of comments about people wanting to read a NCIS:LA mpreg and I admit I wanted to even read one but I've never seen one before. So yeah... figured I should write one. Hopefully someone else will give it a go as well.** _

* * *

><p>Sam was waiting. He had been waiting for this day since Hetty had told him about this assignment. He had been looking forward to going when Hetty first spoke to him about it. It was only the day before he was to leave did he start having second thoughts about the assignment.<p>

_..."You know you have to go right." G said not really making it into a question but simply stating a fact. _

_"I know man but it doesn't mean I want to go." Sam paced the room, G was laid out on Sam's couch, watching the large man walk back and forth. _

_"We're gonna be fine Sam, I'll still be here waiting for you to get back. Nothing changes." Sam sighed rubbing a hand over his face, he knew what G was saying was true but after what the Doctor had told them, everything in his mind started playing different scenarios. _

_"I know that your worried but you don't need to be." G said fluffing his pillow before settling back against it. Sam smiled, _

_"Yeah cause you're so good at keeping yourself out of trouble." Sam stared at G for a while before walking over, he sat down on the edge of the coffee table, "Unfortunately it not only you I have to worry about." Sam said resting his hand on G's still flat stomach. G gave a stiff smile and placed his onto of Sam's giving it a squeeze. _

_"We'll be fine."..._

Sam was waiting now, he'd been waiting nine months to return home. The mission was only supposed to range from 5 months to 6 months. However the whole thing had been extended and in the end it reached to a total of nine months before it came to a close.

Sam had been waiting for this day... it was time to return home.

_...Sam sat off to the side of one of the tents they had been stationed in, him and another SEAL were on guard for the night, his left hand reached up to the pocket by his heart, he reached in a pulled out a photo. The photo was of G sleeping one of his hands gently resting on his flat belly. Sam had taken the picture the night before he was shipped off. _

_"You got someone to return home too?" His team member asked, Sam studied him for a minute before nodding. _

_"Yeah, soon to be two some ones." _

_"She's pregnant?" Sam didn't correct the implied gender, after all he didn't know if this person was worth trusting. _

_"About 4 months now. We found out the day before we were sent off." The SEAL, Sam remembered his name to be Samsons nodded._

_"Congratulations." Sam gave a stiff nod, once again studying the guy. He was young, still new to the SEALs. _

_"What about you? You got someone waiting for you?"_

_"Two dogs, and my high school girlfriend." _

_"You guys been together long?" _

_"Going on 4 years. I'm planning to propose when I return home." _

_"Good luck with that." _

_"How long have you and your girl been together?" Once again Sam said nothing about the implied gender. _

_"3 years give or take." _

_"You ever think about marriage?" Sam left the question unanswered as he caught sight of something in the distance. Someone lurking in the distance, the team came alive and they went after it..._

Sam sighed as the plane landed a the base, he and all the other SEALs got off them plane, their families standing around waiting for their safe returns.

Sam waved to a couple of the guys, Samsons being one of them who had gotten down on one knee and popped the ever so famous question to his girl, her response being positive as the two were now joined in a hug as everyone cheered for the couple. Sam smirked and gave a shake of his head. He wished the two their best.

Sam walked around looking at the unfamiliar faces, finally two stood out of him. The next thing he knew Deeks was running towards him giving him a big hug.

"Get off me you fool." Sam clapped Deeks on the back and gave Kensi a hug.

"Man you have the best timing ever, baby Canna couldn't wait to see her daddy." Kensi said once she pulled back from the hug, Sam's mouth dropped opened.

"G okay?"

"Yeah, he's a little scared but he's glowing. Said he'd try and wait for you to return but I think Canna's cutting it short."

"Lets go then." Sam lead the way to the car, Kensi drove them to the hospital. Sam, Kensi and Deeks, made their way to G's room. Hetty was waiting outside the door for them,

"Mr. Hanna, it's good to see you returned in one piece. I believe Mr. Callen is waiting for you. Congratulations, Mr. Hanna." With that Hetty stepped aside and Sam opened the door, his eyes were drawn to the bed in the middle of the room where his partner laid, cradled in his arms was a pink bundle. Sam's face broke out into a smile as G looked up and their eyes connected.

"She couldn't wait." Sam laughed as he crossed the room, he leaned down and shared a kiss with G before taking a look at the little bundle. She was beautiful in Sam's eyes, her tanned skin, chubby cheeks, blinking blue eyes, a toothless smile, and tiny little fingers attached to tiny little hands. Her little fingers were curled around on of Sam's large fingers.

"So what's her name?" G glanced up at him, and shrugged.

"Never thought about it. Deeks just called her baby Canna." Sam shook his head and thought about it for a second.

"How about Anica Canna?"

"Anica, Romanian meaning Grace." G replied glancing back down at their little girl. "I like it."

"Anica Canna Hanna?" G asked looking at Sam, Sam smiled and nodded, place a kiss to G temple and one of Anica's little hand.

"Knock Knock. Can we come in?" Kensi asked peaking her head inside, Sam nodded from his perch on the bed next to G. Following Kensi was Deeks, Eric, Nate, Nell, and Hetty pulling up the rear.

"So what's her name?"

"We liked to introduce you all to Anica Canna Hanna." G took pride in the introduction, as Nell gave Sam a hug, after Eric and Nate gave him their welcome backs.

Kensi and Deeks were cooing over Anica who now rested in Deeks arms, the child like man was surprisingly good with her. Hetty nodded a stiff nodded to G and Sam.

"Congratulations on a beautiful daughter, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna."

"Thanks, Hetty." Hetty walked over to the chair where Deeks was now sitting, everyone was gathered around taking a look at the newborn.

Beside Sam, G gave a loud yawn as he snuggled down in the bed, his sore body gave a protest which he gave a little groan about.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked and he slid down the bed a little getting more comfortable. G shifted a little again so he could move closer to Sam, letting the bigger man hold him.

"Empty, but incredibly happy." G glanced up at Sam and the two shared a kiss.

"Are you okay?" G asked scanning his eyes over Sam's body.

"I'm fine. But now I'm just perfect." Sam rested his head against the top of G's which rested on his shoulder. "You did so good, G. Couldn't be more proud of you." G sighed a happy sighing, he once again had Sam in his rightful spot right next to him, watching his team interact and coo over his daughter. His daughter. It amazed him, it took forever to wrap his mind around the fact that he had been pregnant but he had this proof right in front of him. It scared him, but at the same time he knew Sam had his back therefore they could face this.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I'm really worried about if people will like this or not. So please review and let me know. <strong>

**I'm very curious.**

**Hope everyone will enjoy.**


End file.
